Shingeki no hetalia
by Lady-writes
Summary: Alfred holds a grudge against titans, since they killed his own mother in front of his own eyes. He vows to destroy them all and help humanity. He soon meets other people who hold the same grudge against the titans. Which ones should be trusted? Which ones will not make through the day? (Sorry for bad summary, picture not mine)
1. The grim reminder

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR HETALIA (I wish I did though)

Picture used for story is not mine.

Rating-T (M In later chapters)

is going to be very long 2. Swearing involved

Alfred looked up at the gigantic red hand gripping at the top of the wall. The fear was rushing through his veins, swerving around his body like a car speeding down on a multiple turning road, soaring in each direction at the fastest speed possible. People were silent, even the stray animals had quieted down suddenly. The bustling town before, had just turned into a deep abyss of silence. A gigantic huddle of smoke told that something had been badly damaged. Alfred could hear rushing footsteps of people coming forward to see or at least catch a glimpse of what was going on. But, they too had realized quickly what was going on.

_Everybody_ did.

_On that day, humanity received a grim reminder. _

A rising figure came out in shadows, people staring up at the creature, to paralyzed to run or move anything. They felt as if their feet were glued to the ground, but, _everything _felt like it was glued to the air. Feeling compressed by the heavy atmosphere, and their arms and legs trying to break it, but the world was stronger.

_We lived in fear of the Titans,_

Alfred had stared at the wall with wide eyes, his dark blue eyes not twinkling with excitement anymore. It felt like an hour, until the being had shown its head.

A titan.

It was the colossal titan, a rough 60 meter one. Its head was covered in red open skin, like the skin you see when you see a diagram of the human body under skin. Its black and narrow eyes staring down at the feared people.

_And were disgraced to live in these cages we called walls._

Horses galloped on the soggy ground, their footsteps being printed in the mud of the forest. It was raining out there, _pouring _actually. This forest was far away from the current actions at the wall. The men and women on these horses were wearing the _wings of freedom._ Which was a green cloak that reached the middle back, and had a portrait of one white and one blue angel wings intersecting each other.

"Everyone, get ready to fight!" A strong male voice had called to his team-mates. He commanded his horse to go faster, to plunge deeper into the forest. "There's only one target!" He had his 3D maneuver gear latched on to the straps of his uniform, "We will exterminate it and make this mankind's first outside base!"

"Target approaching!" Another man yelled, by the name of Yao. His brown hair covered in the cloak hood. Just then a titan started approaching, this one was different. It was a titan covered in a lightish brown color. It was walking towards the group. The man in the strong voice stuck his left arm out, resembling the Recon Corps. "Split into fives! Remember your training!" He commanded. "We'll distract the target! All attack teams, prepare to move up!" As that was announced, one of the team members grabbed the brown leather of the sword kept in the 3D maneuver gear. He pressed down on the handle and black wires shot out of the gear. It swiftly latched onto a tree, and the person who shot it was flung off his horse and lead to the wire. Everybody else in the squad did the same thing, and left the horses untended. They flung themselves along the trees of the forest, to catch up quicker to their target.

They didn't let the rain affect them as they swung in front of the titan. "We'll close in on it from the sides!" A man shouted, as he pulled out his two swords. His wires latched on to more trees, as he flung himself behind the titan. Every solider knew that the nape of the neck was the weak spot, the _only _spot that killed the titans. He latched onto the titan's neck and raised his swords, ready for attack. He zoomed closer and closer…


	2. The strange dream

Forget-me-not colored flowers flowed next to him, in a relaxing and calm motion of swaying. The slight breeze crossed against Alfred's skin, like a wave slightly splashing on you. The sun was out and bright as usual, and of course shone over the land. But it was greeted with a flash of blood, with a titan's mischievous smile behind. He caught a glimpse of a woman being lifted up, then a mill. The pictures changed so fast, he couldn't keep up with them, he just could catch up with only a picture at a time. Another sighting of about 10 to 20 titans invading that calm mill he had saw. He also saw a colossal titan in picture behind the wall for a brief second, and then the pictures shifted to a corpse by a fire, the corpse must've died from a titan attack since its limbs looked like they were pulled or eaten off. Them it shifted to a laying arrangement of dolls, which probably resembled deaths. A picture jumped into his mind for a brief second, but he could only see dead bodies of people, he didn't have time to identify them. He only saw that one of them had was a girl with long brown hair, which seemed to be messy. He ignored that picture, it surely couldn't involve him. Then there was a bee on a bloody eye, since the eye wasn't blinking or showing signs movement, it must've been a corpse eye. But what was significant about this showing, the corpse in this picture had Alfred's eyes…Which was pretty strange, but he didn't have time to think about it as another sighting appeared. Blood spilling, the same mischievous smile titan behind the blood again as it spilled. He then caught another important picture, it was the same woman being lifted up, from what seemed like a broken down house… He almost saw a glimpse of the woman until…

Alfred jerked awake, the same forget-me-nots bordering him, as the bottom of a tree was the first thing he saw. He saw the green leaves rustling from the breeze. Crows flew out of the tree with a loud rustle. He was still in shock from his 'dream', what could it have been? Was it some freakish future thing, like he could tell the future? Or was it just one weird dreams he usually got? He saw his adoptive brother, Arthur, on top of him. He must've jerked him awake.

Arthur was the same age as Alfred. Plus, like stated, Arthur was an _adoptive _brother, but he looked significantly similar to Alfred, which disturbed Alfred a bit. Arthur had emerald green eyes, that shown with caution, his blonde hair swayed with the wind. He was wearing a green vest with a white button up shirt under it, his pants were black.

"Huh, Arthur?" Alfred said, trying to realize it was a dream, and he was awake. That was then, and this is now. He needed to get over that dream, Alfred had plenty of weird dreams before, and he cared nothing about them. This one isn't special, why should he care? He didn't even remember this dream anyway.

"We should head back." Was all Arthur said, as he got off Alfred but sat in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Alfred asked, it may have been a weird question, but he had to ask. He didn't remember Arthur being there when he fell asleep.

"Were you in a deep sleep and think you're still dreaming?" Arthur asked, as he finally got up and dusted off his knee-caps of dirt.

"No, I think I was having a really long dream." He replied. Alfred leaned up and gripped his face in his hands, he clenched his eyes shut, trying to think hard. _What was I dreaming about? _He asked in his head, trying to think. _I can't remember. _

Alfred watched as his brother picked up a group of sticks and held them, "Alfred, why are you crying?" He asked, concern flooding his voice. Arthur cared very deeply for Alfred, since it was the only family he had. Well, had _left. _

"Huh?" Alfred got up and put two fingers up to his eye.

Year 845, Shiganshina District

Miniature titans swarmed and reached up the strong stone walls from outside, not causing any attention. "Hear! The walls were created with god's wisdom!" A man tried to make a point, he was one of those guys to persuade people that god had made these walls for the people. He tried to in the middle of the shopping district, trying to cause attention. Alfred had took into calling them "wall worshipers."

"The walls are the work of god!" The wall worshiper persuaded as the people walking by, apparently not caring. "Not one soul shall dare desecrate the walls!"

Alfred and Arthur walked through to the gate to get to their hometown, "Don't tell anyone that I was crying." Alfred said, glaring at Arthur.

"I won't." Arthur replied, "But if you don't know why you were crying, maybe you should talk to your dad about it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Alfred retorted, embarrassment and anger in his voice, "I can't tell my dad about that!"

"What were you crying about, Alfred?" Alfred looked away from his glare at Arthur, to see a man. This man had curly brown hair, like hazelnut color. His eyes were yellowish brown, he was said to be a very attractive man. He had roses and roots on his uniform, which meant he was part of the garrison. The garrison's job is to take care of all defenses for the wall, from patrols, to repairs, to improvements.

"Vargas." Was all Alfred said, Vargas. Julius Vargas was his name.

"Is Arthur-a mad at you?" Julius asked, his face was a little blushed. He leaned down to Arthur and Alfred's size.

"What?!" Alfred blushed deeply of embarrassment. "Why would I be crying!? You reek of alcohol!" He blurted out lots of things, from crying to drunkness. They heard laughter in the back round, where they all turned around. "Nothing wrong about that!" One of the garrison members said, laughing in a drunk way as he had his empty beer bottle in front of him.

"You're drinking again?" Alfred asked, a tint of worriedness in his voice. He cared for Julius's health.

"Wanna join us?" Julius teased as he snickered.

"Uhm, aren't you on duty?" Alfred resorted to ask, trying to get off of the subject.

"Yeah, we're watching the gates today. We've been here all day. Started getting hungry and thirsty. But it's not a big deal if we happen to drink something with a little alcohol in it."

Alfred cringed with anger, he looked up in honesty. "But if you're drunk, how are you gonna fight?"

"Huh, when would we-a have to fight?"

"Do you really have to ask? When _they _break the wall and come in!" He exclaimed, angrily.

"Ouch. Alfred-a, don't say things like that out loud."

Just then, another person in the garrison got up from her seat. She chuckled, her blue eyes gleaming. Her long, straight black hair suiting behind her.

"If it isn't Dr. Jones' son. You've got spirit kid." The woman said, walking next to Julius and standing there with her hands on her hips. Her face too was covered in redness from alcohol. "If they do end up breaking the wall, we'll do our jobs. But you know what? Not once in the past 100 years have they broken the wall."

"Still!" Alfred tried to protest, he was very protective over the wall. He was very afraid of titans, but never exclaimed it. "My dad said in times like these are the times we're in most danger!"

"Dr. Jones said that?" Julius asked, furrowing his eyebrows a little, "well, he's right. He saved our town from a plague before. We can't thank him enough. But these titans are a different story." He turned his head to look behind him and said, "I see titans walking around all the time when I mend the walls. But, speaking as a solider, I don't think they can do anything about this 50 meter wall."

"S-So, you don't even have the will to fight them?"

"Nope."

"What?! Why don't you stop calling yourselves the Town Guards, and call yourselves the Wall Menders!"

"Has a nice ring to it." Julius chuckled. He then went back to normal, "but Alfred, when people see soldiers fighting, they know something bad has happened. Everyone's more happier when we're doing nothing and getting called useless freeloaders."

Alfred clenched his fists in anger, looking up at them. "Yeah, I know. We might not get out, but we'll live as long as we can eat and sleep." Julius looked at him in confusion. "But…We're living like…Like, _livestock."_

When he finished, a woman and another man laughed. "This kid sure knows how to talk!" The woman said, laughing still.

"Not like you can do anything right, Julius?" The man said, smirking and laughing along with the woman. The woman with the black hair and Julius looked at them. "Uh, right." Julius said. Just then, Alfred and Arthur walked off to their home. "Hey, Alfred!" Julius called out at him, but Alfred ignored him.

"You're crazy kid!" The black haired woman called out and chuckled.

"Does he…Want to join the Recon Corps?" Julius asked himself, worried and concern in his voice.


End file.
